


Have Another Hurt

by Kold



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kold/pseuds/Kold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Another Hurt

Have another hurt  
Have more hurt  
Wishing for a new, fun kind of hurt  
People behind me  
Everyone's behind me  
Men behind me  
Friends behind me  
Babies behind me  
I can't see you  
I ask around   
To the back crowd

Came inside  
Told to shut my phone off  
After it was done  
Told the one in front  
Needed some love  
To remember what it was  
Would I see him again  
He said I can   
Just don't bring my head

Have another hurt  
Want more hurt  
Want more rainbows in the air  
Comforting, wishful thinking kind of hurt  
People behind me  
Seeing the same sign  
Men behind me, friends behind me  
Happy behind me, logic behind me  
Babies in necklaces behind me  
I forgot mine

Sir is that okay  
He said yes  
Just don't bring my head


End file.
